


Coldness of those who were once friends

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Gen, No Beta she needs sleep, Other, Ranboo is trying, author has dyslexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Ex-coworkers meet and it doesn't go well.
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Coldness of those who were once friends

Fundy liked his new normal, he enjoyed the new Empire HQ. He missed parts of his old life like how close everything was and well not much else. Right now he was Eret's castle, just pulling a prank. When the door opened he jumped up... it was Qwacity and Ranboo. They just stared at each other, Fundy in his powder-blue cape with fur and sliver and gold embroidery. 

"Fundy? Where have you been? What are you wearing?" asked Randoo

Qwacity glared at him and said to Ranboo

"Fundy here is a traitor! He left us for Technoblade"

"Why?" asked Ranboo 

"Because... Because."

"BECAUSE OF WHAT FUNDY!?" Yelled Qwacity, he took a step towards him and Fundy took a step back.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US FOR THEM!" Qwacity was getting closer and Fundy was backing up.

"WHAT DID THEY HAVE THAT WE DIDN'T?!" Fundy was up against the thrown now.

"Qwacity..."

"WHY?!" Qwacity was crying

Qwacity pushed Fundy against the thrown 

Ranboo grabbed Qwacity's shoulder and pulled his back.

Fundy stepped around the throw and ran away. Qwacity yelled

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS RUN! YOU NEVER STAY I HOPE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU BELIEVE IN THE SIDE YOU COUSE!" 

Fundy knew he was getting angry but he just wanted the yelling to stop.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I LEFT BECAUSE I STOPPED BELIEVING IN L'MANBERG, YOU THINK I COUNDN'T HERE YOU AND TUBBO CALLING ME A TRAITOR!"

Qwacity pulled himself out of Ranboo grasp and charged him, they fell to the floor and started to fight. Ranboo noticed and crown fly out for under Fundy's cloak, he picked it up and read out loud.

"Happy Birthday Fundy Form: Grandpa Phil and Uncle Techno, you're an office prince of the Antarctic Empire. Happy 5 birthday" 

Qwacity looked at him shocked 

"Fithe you've know Technoblade since you were five?"

"More like since I was born" 

Qwactiy looked shocked

"You didn't just leave us for them because they were stronger?"

"... Do you really think so low of me?"

"... Have you been working out? You're really strong now"

"... I'm going to leave now" Fundy stood up and walked towards Ranboo, nodded and smiled before taking the crown and walking out the door.

In the room above Tubbo smiled 

"He definitely has potential"


End file.
